


Broken in so many ways

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Please don't take take it as shipping it's supposed to be platonic, Techno needs a break, so does Tubbo, war isn't easy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: He was broken. That much was clear. But maybe he can help someone else avoid becoming like him.
Relationships: No romantic, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Broken in so many ways

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some things you should know about the way my of explaining servers and stuff:
> 
> There's a hub that allows you to go into different servers, separated into sections. For example, hardcore worlds are in one section, Servers like Hypixel are in another, and normal minecraft servers are in another section (This includes Smp servers).
> 
> In order to enter someone else's private server you need to get their permission. 
> 
> If you want to leave the server there's an exit portal. Once you go through it you're back at the hub and can go into a server of your choosing.

Techno Knew Jschlatt was feared.

He could tell. It wasn’t hard to tell anyways. How did he know?

It was the way that Tommy flinched whenever the man was mentioned. The way Wilbur stiffened and his eyes glazed. The way Tubbo fidgeted whenever he was near the man. The way Fundy, Eret, and Niki flinched when he called their names. The way Quackity and George took orders without question. 

He saw the signs clear as day. He knew the signs like the back of his hand. People feared the man. And why could he tell the man was feared?

Because people were like that with Techno. 

Over the years he had built a reputation for himself. People saw him as a monster. Someone who wanted power. A person that liked to kill. And he would never get away from his reputation. 

Schlatt was also powerful. Besides being an evil dictator, or not it depends on your viewpoint, he was smart. And that in itself was deadly. A man who was smart should be the most feared. Schlatt also seemed to have Golden Apples on him at all times. 

On top of all of that, he was a hybrid. Just like Techno. While he didn’t know how to sword fight, the man knew how to pack a punch. He could probably knock you out if he hit you hard enough. 

Techno knew Schlatt’s wit rivaled his. Maybe even Dream’s. Point is, the man is insanely smart. So there was no playing games this time. Knowing the man, he probably knew Techno was here. 

And Techno did know the man. Quite well actually. They had been partners once. Back then, they were friends. Back then, they didn’t worry about wars and such. They were just them. Having fun in their world. 

Then they had a falling out. And their friendship never recovered. That’s it. That’s the big bad tragic backstory. 

Anyways, he knew the final confrontation would be immense. Despite the many allies Pogtopia had, Marburg had great fighters. And while Pogtopia aren't bad they were nowhere near George and Ponk’s skill level. (Ponk wasn’t involved directly, but Techno knew that if Jschlatt called on him for help he’d immediately rush into battle)

He supposed that’s why he was here. To be their ‘secret weapon’ of sorts. To protect them while they took back their nation. And what did he get out of this? Absolutely nothing. 

They were his brothers. He wanted to help them.

Actually no, that's not true. He had an obligation to help them. They were family, and therefore, if they were in trouble they’d call on him for help. Even if they treated him like dirt. 

Techno knew he was being used. Plain and simple. At least, he thought he was being used. He did offer to help them, yes he did, but their definition of help was very different from his. (They used him in the past. They put blame on him when it wasn’t his fault. Why would this be any different?)

They wanted him to train them. Nothing more, no casual talks, no comforting words, nothing. But then again, his brothers had always been like that. Calling out to him for help. 

Because he was the protector of the family. And that was his job as the protector.

Did he want a part of this war? No. He didn’t want to fight in this revolution, or whatever it was called. He wanted peace. To talk things out. But he had been foolish and thrust himself in this war. 

Techno was tired. So very tired. His brothers were treating him as an object. Like dirt. Someone to train them, then they would leave. He knew the stakes were high but did they really forget he was a person too?….if anything this just showed him how little they valued him. 

And then one day, he asked Tubbo “How do you do it?”

The boy seemed surprised at the question. “What?”

“How do you do it? How do you deal with Wilbur and Tommy all the time? I’ve seen the way Tommy treats you Tubbo. That ain’t what friends do.”

Tubbo sighed. “I...I don’t really know myself. After taking Wilbur’s orders and listening to Tommy’s insults….you just get used to it, I guess” 

This kid was hurting. And looking back, why wouldn’t he be? He fought in a fucking war. He watched his house go up in flames, friends betray each other, and he watched L’manburg get blown up. 

And he had been dealing with a cold leader and mean friend. Jesus, this kid must’ve been through so much. And to make matters worse Techno was just realizing this now. 

It took about a week for him to be fed up with everything. Tommy and Wilbur kept questioning his loyalty. Why would he even betray them? He offered his help first! He could tell the Tubbo kid wasn’t faring much better. Being a double agent was stressful afterall. It was only a matter of time until Schlatt found the boy out. 

And so he proposed an idea. Get out of the server. Techno would take the kid to his farm and he could meet some of Techno’s friends. He would also see Phil who, in Techno’s opinion, would help the boy more than he could.

The way the kid’s eyes lit up broke his heart. 

Not because he was excited to leave, no. It was because it was his real smile. Not a fake one, not the ones he had been giving Tommy and Wilbur, not a plastered on smile. His smile was real.….how long had this kid been faking?

...

There was something else he knew about Jschlatt.

The man was a coward. 

He made others do his bidding. When things went south he used others as a scapegoat. He saved himself and let others drown. He had done it so many times Techno couldn’t count how many people hated the man. Maybe that’s where he got his reputation as a con-man. 

In a way Techno supposed he was to. He was running away from his brothers. His family. The people that loved and cared for you. He was also running away from a war. And what kind of wimp runs away from a war? Not the great and mighty Technoblade! Surely?

…

Add it to the list of qualities Techno and Schlatt share. 

But there was one thing Techno was sure of.

He was tired. 

He was tired of being someone to fight. Someone to try and beat. Someone who was made a monster because he was strong. Tired of being treated like an object. 

And Tubbo was tired too. Tired of taking orders blindly. Tired of being treated like a kid. Tired of having insults thrown at him. Tired of his so-called ‘best friend’ not caring about him. Tired of being in war’s. 

But that ended today. 

Techno left a note on the enderchest. Tommy and Wilbur weren’t here right now. Good. 

The note contained an explanation that they were leaving. He kept it short and simple. Just how his brothers talked to him now. 

And then he took Tubbo’s hand and walked out of that disgusting cave. 

The server portal looked like heaven. Somewhere for them to escape. They could be free. Away from everyone else. 

He looked down at Tubbo.

“Are you ready?”

Tubbo nodded his head. “I’ve never been more excited in my life!”

Techno smiled down at the boy. 

They were both broken. For different reasons entirely, but they were broken nonetheless. But they had each other now. They could be a family to each other. 

They crossed the portal. Hand in hand, not as friends. As brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Constriction criticism is always appreciated! I'm a little nervous I came across as if I'm shipping Techno and Tubbo, I'm not btw. Im trying to give them a brotherly relationship, and if it came across that way then im happy :D


End file.
